


Blue Bird

by Gu_Tango



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Tsunderes
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gu_Tango/pseuds/Gu_Tango
Summary: First DBH fanfic of mine. อยากเขียนอะไรชิลๆบ้าง...





	1. Chapter 1

01

 

 

กาวิน รี้ด เกลียดแอนดรอยด์

นั่นเป็นเรื่องที่จริงแท้แน่นอน

ครั้งแรกที่เขาเห็นหุ่นแอนดรอยด์ที่ถูกส่งมาจากไซเบอร์ไลฟ์เพื่อเป็นผู้ช่วยของหมวดแฮงค์ แอนเดอร์สัน.....เขาเกลียดมันทันที...

 _พวกมันมาเพื่อแย่งงานคนอย่างเราๆ_ คือความคิดของกาวินที่มีต่อแอนดรอยส์ในที่ทำงานขณะที่เขายืนมองมันผ่านกระจกห้องสอบปากคำ มันกำลังพยายามทำให้ผู้ต้องหาที่ฆ่าเจ้านายมนุษย์ยอมรับสารภาพ

ในที่สุดเจ้าแอนดรอยด์ฆาตรกรนั่นก็ยอมรับสารภาพ แฮงค์ยิ้มมุมปากอย่างพึงพอใจในผลลัพธ์  ส่วนกาวิน...แม้จะพอใจในผลลัพธ์ แต่ไม่อยากแสดงออกเท่าไหร่นัก

เขากับคริสเดินเข้าไปในห้องสอบปากคำเพื่อที่จะรับช่วงต่อพาเจ้าหุ่นฆาตรกรไปยังห้องขัง แต่เจ้าหุ่นบื้อนั่นดันไม่ยอมขยับเขยื้อนและไม่ยอมให้ความร่วมมือแต่โดยดี

“คุณไม่ควรแตะต้องมันนะครับ” คอนเนอร์รีบห้ามเมื่อเห็นว่าระดับความเครียดของแอนดรอยด์ฆาตรกรกำลังพุ่งสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆระหว่างที่ถูกคริสพยายามคุมตัว “มันจะทำลายตัวเองหากถูกคุกคาม”

“เฉยเหอะน่า แอนดรอยด์อย่างแกไม่ต้องมาบอกว่าฉันควรทำยังไงหรอก เข้าใจ๋?” กาวินสวน

“คุณไม่เข้าใจ หากมันทำลายตัวเอง เราจะไม่ได้อะไรเลย” คอนเนอร์ไม่ยอมแพ้

“หุบปากซะ” กาวินน้ำเสียงเริ่มเครียด “คริส จะพามันมาด้วยหรือว่าอะไรวะ?”

“ก็พยายามอยู่เนี่ย” คริสตอบระหว่างพยายามดึงให้ฆาตรกรลุกขึ้นยืน แต่มันลำบากเหลือเกินเพราะอีกฝ่ายไม่ยอมให้เขาแตะตัวท่าเดียว

“ผมปล่อยให้พวกคุณทำแบบนั้นไม่ได้ อย่ายุ่งกับเขา!” ในที่สุดคอนเนอร์เป็นฝ่ายทนไม่ได้และเข้ามาคั่นกลางระหว่างคริสกับหุ่นฆาตรกร

เป็นจังหวะเดียวกันกับที่กาวินยกปืนขึ้นจ่อหน้าแอนดรอยด์นักสืบ “ฉันเตือนแกแล้วนะ ไอ้หอกหัก!”

“พอได้แล้ว” แฮงค์พูดขัดขึ้น

“อย่ามายุ่งน่า แฮงค์”

“ก็บอกว่าให้พอได้แล้วยังไงล่ะโว้ย” แฮงค์ยกปืนขึ้นบ้าง ...และเล็งมาที่เขา

กาวินเหลือบมองปืนในมือผู้หมวด นี่แอนเดอร์สันคิดจะยิงเขาเพื่อเจ้าหุ่นพวกนี้จริงๆน่ะเหรอ? จากนั้นหันกลับไปมองคอนเนอร์ เขาขบเขี้ยวฟันก่อนจะสบถ “แม่งเอ้ย” และยอมลดปืนลงโดยที่ไม่ลืมหันไปชี้หน้าเพื่อนร่วมงานที่สูงวัยกว่า “ฉันไม่ปล่อยเรื่องนี้ไปเฉยๆแน่”

ดวงตาสีเขียวของกาวินตวัดกลับไปมองดวงตาโตสีน้ำตาลของคอนเนอร์อย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ แบบนี้ก็เท่ากับว่าเขาเป็นฝ่ายผิดงั้นเหรอ? นี่มันโคตร...

“เชี่ย!” เขาสบถทิ้งท้าย ก่อนจะเดินจากมา...

 

 

ตำรวจนักสืบหนุ่มอารมณ์หงุดหงิดงุ่นง่านเป็นที่สุด เขาก้าวยาวๆพาตัวเองออกไปรับอากาศนอกอาคารไวที่สุดเท่าที่สมองเขาจะสั่งการ หากเป็นแบบนี้ต่อไปอีกเรื่อยๆมีหวังเขาได้โมโหจนเส้นเลือดสมองแตกตายเข้าสักวันแน่ๆ

ให้ตายสิ ทำไมเขาต้องมาเจออะไรแบบนี้ด้วยวะ?  

กาวินเดินวนไปมาอยู่หน้าสน.อยู่พักหนึ่ง ก่อนจะพาตัวเองไปยังบริเวณที่จอดรถ

ระบาย...เขาต้องการระบายอารมณ์ที่อัดอั้นนี้...เดี๋ยวนี้...

เขาหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือขึ้นมากดปลดล็อคหน้าจอ เลื่อนนิ้วเลือกแอปพลิเคชั่นที่เขามักจะใช้เป็นพื้นที่ระบายเรื่องทุกข์ใจหรือเรื่องหงุดหงิด

...บลูเบิร์ด...แอปพลิเคชั่นรูปนกสีฟ้ารูปร่างหน้าตาประหลาดที่ไม่รู้ว่ามีที่มาอย่างไรและอยู่มากี่ปีแล้ว ...แต่ใครจะสนกันเล่า?

ทันทีที่ไอคอนรูปดินสอปรากฏขึ้น นักสืบหนุ่มก็จิ้มหน้าจอพิมพ์ข้อความลงไปอย่างรวดเร็วและกดโพสท์ เป็นอันเสร็จพิธีระบายอารมณ์ที่เขามักทำประจำเวลาอยู่ในที่ทำงาน

_@GR1007 : ให้ตายสิ กูเกลียดมัน! เกลียดมันฉิบหายเลย ไอ้เวร! หากคราวหน้ายังเสนอหน้ามาขัดขวางอีกละก็ยิงทิ้งซะเลยดีมั้ยวะ?_

เขามองข้อความที่ปรากฏอยู่บนหน้าจอ ตรวจดูเพื่อความแน่ใจว่ามันจะไม่ได้เจาะจงหมายถึงใครโดยตรง ก่อนจะระบายลมออกทางจมูก แค่นยิ้มเล็กน้อย ยัดโทรศัพท์มือถือลงในกระเป๋ากางเกงตามเดิมและเดินออกจากที่จอดรถ เขาควรจะไปหาอะไรกินเสียหน่อย อาหารดีๆสักมื้อ ดื่มอะไรหวานๆคลายเครียดสักแก้วแล้วค่อยกลับไปนั่งสงบสติเพื่อทำงานต่อจะดีกว่า...

 

TBC...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

6.30 am.

กาวินมาทำงานแต่เช้าในสภาพสะลึมสะลือเล็กน้อย...โอเค ไม่น้อยหรอก แต่ง่วงพอควรเลยล่ะ เพราะเมื่อตอนตี4เขาได้รับแจ้งเหตุฆาตรกรรมในระแวกที่อยู่อาศัยของเขา ดังนั้นเขาจึงต้องออกไปตรวจสอบที่เกิดเหตุอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ หลังจากนั้นก็ไม่มีอารมณ์จะนอนหลับต่อจึงตรงดิ่งมาที่สน.เสียเลย แม้แต่อาหารเช้าก็ไม่ได้แตะ

 _เอาวะ แค่กาแฟกับขนมนิดหน่อยรองท้องไปก่อนก็ยังดี_...

ไวเท่าความคิด กาวินพาตัวเองไปยังบริเวณจุดบริการน้ำและขนมสำหรับเจ้าหน้าที่ เขาเห็นจนท.ทีน่า เชนกำลังยืนจิบกาแฟไปพลางดูข่าวบนจอที่ผนังห้องไปพลาง

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ รี้ด” เธอทักทาย

“สวัสดี ทีน่า” เขาทักตอบพร้อมกับเอามือป้องปากเพื่อหาว

“นอนไม่พอสินะ” ทีน่ายิ้ม “ฉันเดาว่านายยังคงไม่ได้กินอะไรมาอีกตามเดิม” เธอโบกถุงโดนัทที่นำมาด้วย “ซักหน่อยมั้ย?”

“ดีเลย” กาวินยิ้มให้หล่อน จากนั้นเดินไปชงกาแฟแล้วนำมันกลับมาวางบนโต๊ะเดียวกับทีน่า ล้วงมือลงไปในถุงกระดาษเพื่อหยิบโดนัทเคลือบน้ำตาลชิ้นหนึ่งออกมากิน

_รอดตายไปอีกหนึ่งมื้อ_

เขายืนคุยกับทีน่าเรื่องคดีฆาตรกรรมล่าสุดแถวบ้านที่เขาเพิ่งไปเก็บข้อมูลในที่เกิดเหตุมาได้หมาดๆอยู่จนกระทั่งคอนเนอร์เดินเข้ามาในห้องและเหมือนกำลังมองหาอะไรอยู่

กาวินแค่หัวเราะ “แม่ง...ดูนั่นสิ เพื่อนพลาสติกของเรามาแล้ว”

ทีน่าหันไปมองตามก็เห็นแอนดรอยด์ที่ไซเบอร์ไลฟ์ส่งมาช่วยงานที่สน.ยืนอยู่

“ยินดีด้วยนะสำหรับเมื่อคืน มันน่าประทับใจมาก” กาวินแสร้งปรบมือให้ และคอนเนอร์ก็หันมาทางเขา

“สวัสดีครับ นักสืบรี้ด” แอนดรอยด์ทักด้วยน้ำเสียงและใบหน้าที่เป็นมิตร

 _แกล้งซะหน่อยดีกว่า แก้เซ็ง..._ กาวินเคาะนิ้วกับโต๊ะ สืบเท้าเข้าหาแอนดรอยด์ “จะว่าไป ฉันไม่เคยเห็นหุ่นแบบนายมาก่อนเลย รุ่นอะไรน่ะเรา?”

“RK800ครับ ผมเป็นหุ่นต้นแบบ” คอนเนอร์ตอบ

“หุ่นต้นแบบ” นักสืบหนุ่มแสร้งประทับใจ ก่อนจะหันไปหาเพื่อนร่วมกรมที่อยู่ในห้อง “ดูนี่สิ แอนดรอยด์สืบสวนเชียวนะ”

ทีน่ายิ้มขำ

“เฮ้ ชงกาแฟให้ฉันหน่อยสิ ไอ้หน้าจิ้มขี้” กาวินหันไปสั่งคอนเนอร์ _โฮ่...ไอ้หน้าจิ้มขี้งั้นเหรอ_ _? ตรูคิดได้ไงวะ?_

คอนเนอร์เอียงคอมองเขาเหมือนไม่เข้าใจคำสั่ง

“เร็วๆสิ!” กาวินเร่ง เห็นอีกฝ่ายทำหน้าเด๋อใส่แล้วอยากจะต่อยตามันจริงๆ

คอนเนอร์ยืนนิ่งอยู่ไม่กี่วิ ก่อนจะเดินไปที่เครื่องชงกาแฟแล้วเริ่มชงกาแฟ

_เฮ้ย มันยอมทำตามสั่งด้วยแฮะ..._

เขายืนมองอีกฝ่ายที่เดินกลับมาหาเขาพร้อมถ้วยกาแฟในมือและยื่นมาให้

 _ทำไมต้องเดินมาซะใกล้ขนาดนี้วะ_ _?_ กาวินจ้องดวงตาสีน้ำตาลกลมโตบนใบหน้าเด๋อด๋านั่น เขาปัดมือที่ยื่นถ้วยกาแฟมาเบาๆ “ช่วยอะไรอย่างนะ” จากนั้นจิ้มนิ้วใส่อกของแอนดรอยด์ตรงหน้า “อย่ามาเกะกะทางฉัน”

คอนเนอร์มองตามหลังนักสืบหนุ่มที่เดินจากไปพร้อมกับตร.สาวอย่างไม่เข้าใจ มือยังคงถือถ้วยกาแฟอยู่ เขาทำอะไรให้เป็นที่ไม่พอใจอย่างงั้นหรือ?

 

 _@GR1007 :_ _แหกขี้ตาแต่เช้าเลยเว้ยตรู ง่วงก็ง่วง กินมื้อเช้ายังไม่ทันจะเสร็จดีก็โดนมันขัดอีกจนได้ เลยแกล้งให้ไปชงกาแฟมาให้...แม่งดันไปชงมาให้จริงๆว่ะ แต่ก็ไม่ได้กินหรอกนะ หมดอารมณ์...ว่าแต่ทำไมมันต้องทำหน้าเหมือนหมาหงอยด้วยฟระ_ _? คิดว่าน่ารัก??_

กาวินกดโพสท์ข้อความลงในบัญชีบลูเบิร์ดเป็นการระบายสั้นๆก่อนนั่งลงที่โต๊ะและเริ่มทำงาน บัญชีของเขาไม่ได้ติดตามใครหรือเพื่อนคนไหนทั้งนั้นนอกจากบัญชีช่องข่าวด่วนประจำเมืองกับร้านของกินที่ชื่นชอบเท่านั้น และแน่นอนว่าไม่มีใครติดตามเขา เพราะคนส่วนมากคิดว่าเขาไม่เล่นแอปพลิเคชั่นนี้...

ทำงานด้วยโหมดสมองที่แล่นฉิวอย่างไม่ติดขัดไปได้ไม่นานก็ดันปวดท้องหมือนเขื่อนจะแตก 

หลังกัดริมฝีปากล่างอย่างหงุดหงิด กาวินลุกจากโต๊ะและตรงไปยังห้องน้ำ ทำธุระอยู่เงียบๆที่โถปัสวะที่มุมๆหนึ่ง ก่อนจะรู้สึกเหมือนโดนถูกจ้องมองจากด้านหลัง

ไวเท่าความคิด เขาหันขวับไปมองทันที

...และเห็นคอนเนอร์ยืนอยู่ด้านหลังในระยะที่...ใกล้เกินเหตุ...

“ไอ้บ้าเอ๊ย!! แกมายืนทำบ้าอะไรตรงนี้!?” _ฉี่หดเลยโว้ย เชี่ย_ _! มายืนระยะเผาขนอะไรตรงนี้ฟระเนี่ย!?_ เขามั่นใจว่าได้ยินเสียงตนเองสูงกว่าระดับปกติ

“ผมทำอะไรให้คุณไม่พอใจรึเปล่าครับ นักสืบรี้ด” คอนเนอร์ถามพลางเอียงศีรษะเล็กน้อยเหมือนกำลังค้นหาอะไรบางอย่างจากใบหน้ามู่ทู่ของอีกฝ่าย

“แล้วต้องมาถามตอนที่ฉันเข้าส้วมด้วยเนี่ยนะ ไอ่หุ่นโรคจิต” ไม่วาย ขอด่าหน่อยเหอะ

“หน้าตาคุณดูไม่สดชื่นเลย”

“งั้นเรอะ?” _ทำไมต้องให้แกมาบอกฉันด้วยวะ?_

“ผมชงกาแฟให้ใหม่ดีมั้ยครับ?”

“ไม่! ไม่ต้อง! ไม่เอาอะไรทั้งนั้น แต่แกน่ะออกไป!” แม้ปากจะด่า แต่ก็ทำธุระต่อจนเสร็จเรียบร้อยโดยที่ไม่ละสายตาไปจากดวงตาสีน้ำตาลคู่กลมโตนั่น

 “...”

“...”

คอนเนอร์ยังยืนตาแป๋วอยู่ที่เดิม

“ให้ตายสิ!” เมื่อเห็นอีกฝ่ายไม่กระดิก กาวินจึงใช้ไหล่ชนไหล่อีกฝ่ายขณะเดินเลี่ยงมาล้างมือและรีบออกจากห้องน้ำไปอย่างหงุดหงิดโดยมีสายตาของแอนดรอยด์มองตามไปตลอด...

 

“ฉันไปหาออะไรกินก่อนนะ คอนเนอร์” แฮงค์ลุกขึ้นยืนพลางนวดต้นคอ แก่แล้วต้องมานั่งโต๊ะนานๆนี่มันปวดเมื่อยจริงๆ “จะไปด้วยกันมั้ย?”

“ไม่ครับ เชิญคุณไปรับประทานอาหารกลางวันเลยครับ แฮงค์” คอนเนอร์ตอบ “ผมมีรายงานที่ต้องส่งไปยังไซเบอร์ไลฟ์”

“โอเค งั้นเดี๋ยวฉันมา” ชายผมสีดอกเลาร่างหมีคว้าแจ็คเก็ตและก้าวเดินผ่านโต๊ะไป

“กินอาหารที่มีไฟเบอร์สูงๆหน่อยนะครับ ลดการกินแฮ--”

“ฉันจะกินอะไรมันเรื่องของฉัน แกทำงานของแกไปเหอะ” ว่าแล้วก็เดินจากไป...

แอนดรอยด์กระพริบตาปริบๆอยู่ไม่กี่วินาที จากนั้นเบนสายตาไปยังโต๊ะฝั่งตรงข้าม เขาเห็นกาวินจิ้มๆหน้าจอมือถืออย่างหงุดหงิด ก่อนจะลุกจากโต๊ะ ยัดมือถือใส่กระเป๋ากางเกงและเดินออกไปเพื่อหาอาหารเที่ยงกิน

เมื่อมั่นใจแล้วว่าไม่มีใครแล้ว คอนเนอร์หลับตาลง ไม่นานนัก ข้อความก็เด้งขึ้นมาในความมืด

_@GR1007 : ทำไมต้องมายืนมองชาวบ้านเข้าส้วมด้วยวะ โรคจิตชิบหาย...นี่ไอ้บริษัทเฮงซวยนั่นมันสร้างหุ่นอะไรของมันแบบนี้!? กิริยาโรคจิตไม่พอ ยังจะมายืนทำตาแป๋วใส่กันอีก...ขนลุก..._

_@GR1007 :_ _แต่จะว่าไป...ตามันกลมโตดีจังแฮะ จะว่ามองแล้วอึดอัดก็ใช่...พาลให้ใจอ่อนก็....ใช่มั้ง?? รึว่ามันกำลังทำตัวน่ารักเพื่อที่จะเป็นมิตรกับทุกคน??_

 _@GR1007 :_ _ห่าเหอะ หิวชะมัด ไปหาไรกินดีกว่า..._

เขาลอบยิ้มในใจเมื่ออ่านข้อความเหล่านั้นจบ ...แน่นอนอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัยเลยว่า...เขาแฮ็คแอคเค้าท์บลูเบิร์ดของกาวิน...

เห็นนักสืบหนุ่มเอาแต่ชำเลืองมองสลับจิ้มๆกดๆที่จอมือถือบ่อยๆในระหว่างงาน อดไม่ได้ที่จะเกิดความสงสัยอยากรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังให้ความสนใจเรื่องอะไรอยู่ ก็เลยลอบสแกนเสียหน่อยและจ๊ะเอ๋กับแอคเค้าท์นี้นั่นเอง...

เมื่ออ่านโพสท์ต่างๆจบ คอนเนอร์จึงเริ่มส่งรายงานอย่างเป็นงานเป็นการได้เสียที...

 

 

TBC...

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

กาวินเลิกคิ้วอย่างแปลกใจเมื่อมาถึงสน.ในเช้าวันต่อมาแล้วพบแก้วกาแฟจากร้านชื่อดังกับถุงกระดาษปริศนาสีน้ำตาลที่วางคู่กันเด่นหราอยู่บนโต๊ะทำงานของตน

“เฮ้ แดนนี่” เขาเรียกจนท.คนหนึ่งที่เดินผ่านมาทางนี้พอดี

“ไง รี้ด” แดนนี่ทักตอบ

“นายเห็นมั้ยว่าใครเป็นคนเอาของพวกนี้มาวางบนโต๊ะฉัน?”

ยังไม่ทันที่แดนนี่จะอ้าปากตอบ เสียงหนึ่งก็พูดแทรกขึ้น

“ผมเป็นคนเอามาวางให้เองครับ”

กาวินขมวดคิ้วเมื่อได้ยินเสียงนั้น ก่อนจะหันกลับไปมองต้นเสียงซึ่งยืนอยู่ข้างหลังเขาตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้...คอนเนอร์...

“โฮ่ ดูเหมือนฉันจะไม่ต้องตอบแล้วแฮะ” แดนนี่แค่นหัวเราะ “กินมื้อเช้าให้อร่อยล่ะ” แล้วก็เดินจากไป     

หนึ่งมนุษย์หนึ่งแอนดรอยด์ยืนจ้องตากันในบรรยากาศมาคุ ก่อนที่คอนเนอร์จะคลี่ยิ้มและเป็นฝ่ายทำลายความเงียบ “อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับ นักสืบรี้ด”

นักสืบหนุ่มเหลือบมองอาหารเช้าบนโต๊ะด้วยหางตา จากนั้นตวัดกลับมามองแอนดรอยด์ตรงหน้า “คิดยังไงถึงเอามาให้? กะวางยาฉันเรอะไง?”

“ผมไม่ทำร้ายมนุษย์หรอกครับ”

 _คิดไปเองรึเปล่าวะว่ามันกำลังทำสายตาลูกหมาใส่ตรู..._ กาวินเหลือบมองของกินบนโต๊ะอีกครั้ง

“คุณยังไม่ได้ทานมื้อเช้า รีบกินเถอะครับ เดี๋ยวกาแฟเย็นชืดแล้วจะเสียรสชาตินะครับ” คอนเนอร์ว่า

 _มาทำเป็นรู้ดีอีกวุ้ย_ แต่ก็จริงอย่างที่เจ้าหุ่นกระป๋องนี่พูด เพราะเขายังไม่ได้กินมื้อเช้ามาจริงๆ

“ทำเป็นพูดดี” กาวินแค่นหัวเราะ ก่อนจะเอื้อมมือไปหยิบถ้วยกาแฟแล้วเปิดฝาออก ไอร้อนลอยขึ้นมาช้าๆ ...กาแฟนี่เพิ่งจะซื้อมาไม่ได้ไม่กี่นาที... เขายกถ้วยขึ้นจิบ ...กลิ่นหอมๆและรสชาติของคาปูชิโน่ทำให้เขาสดชื่นขึ้นทันตา จากนั้นจึงล้วงมือลงไปในถุงสีน้ำตาลเพื่อหยิบอะไรก็ตามที่อยู่ข้างในนั้นออกมา...

...คุกกี้ข้าวโอ้ต...

“เอาของกินมาให้ฉันแบบนี้ พ่อแกไม่น้อยใจแย่เรอะ” กาวินหมายถึงแฮงค์ แม้จะได้มื้อเช้าฟรีแต่ก็ไม่วายขอให้ได้เหน็บแหนมซะหน่อย

“ผู้หมวดแอนเดอร์สันไม่สบายครับ ผมแนะนำให้เขาทานยาและนอนพักผ่อนอยู่ที่บ้าน และเขาไม่ใช่พ่อของผมทางพันธุกรรมครับ” คอนเนอร์อธิบาย

 _ดูท่าจะไม่เก็ทมุก...ช่างเหอะ..._ กาวินเคี้ยวคุกกี้ข้าวโอ้ตไม่หยุดปากเพราะว่ามันอร่อยมาก มือข้างที่ว่างโบกปัดในอากาศ “เออๆ ช่างเหอะ”

“...” แอนดรอยด์หน้าหวานได้แต่ยืนเอียงคอจ้องมองเขา

“....มองอะไรเล่า มีงานอะไรทำก็รีบๆไปทำซะทีสิ” รู้สึกแปลกๆที่ถูกจ้องมองนานๆ เขาจึงไล่อีกฝ่ายไปให้พ้นๆหน้า

สีหน้าของคอนเนอร์เจื่อนลงเยี่ยงสุนัขถูกเจ้านายดุ ก่อนจะค่อยๆเดินจากไป…

เมื่อเห็นว่าแอนดรอยด์เดินไปไกลพอควรแล้ว กาวินจึงหยิบมือถือขึ้นมา แสร้งเป็นเช็คอีเมลล์...

_@GR1007 : วันนี้มาแปลกแฮะ...แต่ก็ขอบใจสำหรับมื้อเช้าฟรี..._

 

กาวิน รี้ดสะดุ้งตื่นขึ้นบนพื้นเย็นเฉียบของห้องเก็บหลักฐาน ทันได้เห็นเพอร์กินส์ที่เดินเข้ามาโวยวาย “นี่มันเกิดอะไรขึ้นวะเนี่ย!?”

_นี่เราสลบไปงั้นเหรอ?_

“มีใครบางคนแอบเข้ามาในนี้” เพอร์กินส์กัดฟันกรอด พลางหันไปหาจนท.คนหนึ่งที่เดินตามหลังมา “เปิดสัญญาณเตือนภัย เดี๋ยวนี้!”

กาวินค่อยๆขยับตัวและยันตัวลุกขึ้นยืนโดยมีจนท.คนหนึ่งช่วยพยุง ปวดแปล๊บที่บริเวณต้นคอ

“คุณโอเคมั้ยครับ?”จนท.ที่ช่วยพยุงเขาถาม

กาวินพยักหน้าช้าๆ มือนวดคลึงต้นคอ “ฉันไม่เป็นไร...ขอบคุณ” เขาพาตัวเองออกมาจากห้องเก็บหลักฐาน ไม่มั่นใจว่าตัวเองนั้นหมดสติไปนานแค่ไหน

เมื่อขึ้นมายังกราวด์ฟอร์ของสน.ก็เห็นเพื่อนๆร่วมงานยืนมุงจอทีวีกันเสียส่วนใหญ่ ไม่แปลกใจเลยว่าคงจะดูข่าวเรื่องการตามหาตัวมาร์คัส แอนดรอยด์หัวโจกที่เริ่มการเดินขบวนเรียกร้องสิทธิ์ในสังคม

เท่าที่จำได้ก่อนจะสลบไปนั้น...ดูเหมือนคอนเนอร์จะได้เบาะแสว่ามาร์คัสอยู่ที่ไหนแล้ว...

_คอนเนอร์...ไอ้หน้าจิ้มขี้เฮงซวย_ _!_

 

“มาแล้วๆ จะเคาะอะไรนักหนาวะ!” แฮงค์เดินมาเปิดประตูหน้าบ้านอย่างอารมณ์เสีย ก่อนจะขมวดคิ้วเมื่อเห็นกาวิน รี้ดยืนอยู่หลังประตูบานนั้น “เมาจนกลับบ้านผิดหลังเรอะไง รี้ด”

“ไอ้หุ่นกระป๋องนั่น...คอนเนอร์อยู่ที่ไหน!?” กาวินแทบจะพุ่งเข้าใส่ตร.รุ่นพี่

“เฮ้ๆ อย่ามากรี๊ดกร๊าดไร้สาระที่หน้าบ้านฉันนะเฟ้ย!” ผู้หมวดวัยกลางคนรู้สึกคันเท้าอยากจะถีบคนตรงหน้าเสียเหลือเกิน “มีเรื่องอะไร?”

กาวินเดินเข้าประตูมาจนแทบจะชนกับแฮงค์ที่ยืนขวางทางอยู่ “ฉันรู้ว่าแกบอกมันใช่มั้ย?”

“บอกอะไร?” สุดท้ายก็ต้องยอมให้มันเข้ามา...แฮงค์กรอกตา ก่อนจะหลบให้อีกฝ่ายเข้ามาในบ้านแล้วปิดประตู

“ทั้งกุญแจห้องเก็บหลักฐาน ทั้งพาสเวิร์ด...แกบอกมันใช่มั้ย?” กาวินคาดคั้น

แฮงค์ยักไหล่ “มีหลักฐานว่าฉันทำเรอะไง? คอนเนอร์ฉลาดอยู่แล้ว ต่อให้ฉันไม่บอกหมอนั่นก็หาทางรู้จนได้นั่นแหละ”

“ฉันจะบอกฟาวเลอร์” นักสืบหนุ่มจิ้มนิ้วใส่อกตร.รุ่นพี่ “ว่าพวกแกรวมหัวกันขัดคำสั่ง”

แฮงค์คว้าจับนิ้วมืออีกฝ่ายอย่างรวดเร็วและมั่นคง “คิดว่าฉันจะปล่อยให้แกทำแบบนั้นรึ ไอ้หนู”

“อย่ามาเรียกฉันแบบนั้นนะ”

“ไม่งั้นแกจะทำไม?”

กาวินกัดฟันกรอด พยายามดึงนิ้วออกแต่ก็ไม่เป็นผล “คอนเนอร์อยู่ที่ไหน?”

“ฉันเองก็อยากรู้เหมือนกันแหละเฟ้ย” ชายสูงวัยกว่าบีบนิ้วในมือแน่นขึ้นจนอีกฝ่ายเริ่มนิ่วหน้า

“เจ้านั่นมันทำร้ายจนท.แล้วหนีหายไปไหนแล้วก็ไม่รู้!”

“โฮ่ แกกำลังบอกฉันว่าแกโดนคอนเนอร์เล่นงานมางั้นเหรอ?”

“ฉัน...ไม่—ช่างเหอะน่า!”

แฮงค์ยิ้มมุมปาก _ทำได้ดีมากไอ้ลูกชาย_

“ปล่อยสิเว้ย!” ในที่สุดกาวินก็รวบรวมแรงดึงนิ้วออกจากอุ้งมือใหญ่นั่นได้สำเร็จ “ให้ตายสิ เสียเวลาชะมัดเลย” _ไอ่เราก็นึกว่าจะรู้ สุดท้ายก็ไม่รู้อยู่ดี..._

-กิ๊งก่อง-

เสียงออดหน้าประตูเรียกความสนใจจากคนทั้งสองได้ทันที

“แกพาใครมาด้วยอย่างงั้นเรอะ?” แฮงค์ถาม

“ฉันมาคนเดียว”

ทั้งคู่มองหน้ากันอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนที่กาวินจะชักปืนออกมาแล้วยืนหลบอยู่หลังประตู จากนั้นส่งสัญญาณให้อีกฝ่ายเปิดประตูได้ ซึ่งแฮงค์ก็พยักหน้าแล้วเปิดประตู

“ผู้หมวดแอนเดอร์สัน” ใบหน้าของคอนเนอร์ปรากฏขึ้นหลังบานประตู

“คอนเนอร์! ให้ตายสิ” _มาได้ผิดเวลาชะมัด_ แฮงค์ลังเล แต่สุดท้ายก็ถามออกไป “ว่าแต่...ได้ความว่ายังไงบ้างล่ะ?”

“ได้โปรด ช่วยมาด้วยกันหน่อยได้มั้ยครับ ผมรู้แล้วว่าจะหามาร์คัสเจอได้ที่ไหน” คอนเนอร์ขอร้อง

ยังไม่ทันที่แฮงค์จะตอบ กาวินก็ก้าวพรวดออกจากที่ซ่อน “พวกแกรวมหัวกันขัดคำสั่งจริงๆด้วย!”

แฮงค์หันไปกรอกตาใส่กาวิน “หุบปากน่า รี้--”

**ปัง** **! ปัง!**

ไวกว่าที่มนุษย์ทั้งสองจะตั้งตัวทัน ร่างของกาวินล้มลงบนพื้นก่อนที่จะทันได้ส่งเสียงร้อง

“กาวิน!” ดวงตาสีฟ้าของแฮงค์เบิกกว้างอย่างตกตะลึง เมื่อเห็นเพื่อนร่วมงานรุ่นน้องโอดครวญอยู่บนพื้น เลือดไหลทะลักออกจากแผลที่อกขวาและขาซ้ายซึ่งถูกยิงอย่างละหนึ่งนัด ปืนของกระเด็นหลุดจากมือไปไกล จากนั้นเขาหันกลับไปมองแอนดรอยด์คู่หูที่ยืนถือปืนอยู่ในมือ ปากกระบอกปืนมีควันลอยออกมาจางๆ และมันกำลังจ่ออยู่กลางหน้าผากของเขา “นี่มันเรื่องเห้อะไรกันวะคอนเนอร์!?”

“มากับผม ผู้หมวดแอนเดอร์สัน” น้ำเสียงของคอนเนอร์นั้นนิ่งเรียบ

“แกยิงคน...แกยิงกาวิน!” แฮงค์ปัดกระบอกปืนออกจากหน้า แต่มันก็ตวัดกลับมาจ่อใส่เขาอีกครั้งในพริบตา

“ผมยิงไม่ถูกจุดสำคัญ เขาจะไม่เป็นไร”

“ไม่เป็นไรพ่องสิ!” แฮงค์ถลึงตาใส่แอนดรอยด์ตรงหน้า “แก...ไม่ใช่คอนเนอร์...”

เจ้าแอนดรอยด์เพียงแค่ยิ้มมุมปาก

“คอนเนอร์...อยู่ที่ไหน?”

“ผมจะพาคุณไปหาเขา ช่วยมาด้วยกันด้วยครับ” _คอนเนอร์_ กล่าวย้ำ กดปืนใส่กลางหน้าผากผู้หมวด LEDข้างขมับของมันกระพริบเป็นสีเหลืองอยู่ไม่กี่วิ ก่อนจะกลับเป็นสีฟ้าเหมือนเดิม “ผมได้เรียกรถพยาบาลมาแล้ว” เขาพยักเพยิดไปทางกาวินที่นอนคุดคู้อยู่ที่พื้น “ไม่ต้องห่วง เขาจะรอด”

กาวินกัดฟันทนความเจ็บปวดและคลานไปหาปืนที่ตกอยู่ไม่ใกล้ไม่ไกล มือสั่นเทาเอื้อมจับด้ามอาวุธได้ในที่สุด จากนั้นจึงหันไปทางประตูที่เปิดอ้าไว้ ทว่าพบกับความว่างเปล่า

เจ้าแอนดรอยด์ระยำที่ยิงเขาและแอนเดอร์สันไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้นเสียแล้ว...

 _ให้ตายสิ ไปไหนกันแล้ว? ไอ้หุ่นเชี่ย..._ นักสืบหนุ่มได้ยินเสียงครางหงิงๆของสุนัขเลี้ยงของแอนเดอร์สัน ก่อนที่เจ้าก้อนขนขนาดใหญ่จะเดินมาเอาหัวดุนๆต้นแขนเขาเหมือนกำลังพยายามปลอบโยนเขา

กาวินคลี่ยิ้มอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อน เปลืออกตาหนักอึ้งขณะที่หูได้ยินเสียงไซเรนของรถพยาบาล “ฉันจะไม่ตายจนกว่าจะได้ยิงไอ้หุ่นเฮงซวยนั่นทิ้งหรอกนะเจ้าเพื่อนยาก"

 

 

TBC...

 

 


End file.
